Don't Go
by Shadouge-lover-4eva
Summary: As she ran down the road to her house she couldn't shake the sight out of her head. It was to much. It wasn't supposed to be like this... Shadouge PRETTY PERMANANT HAITUS


Hi everyone! Shadouge lover 4eva here with another fic! Don't go worrying about A Trip Back in Time though, it's on standby. I just have a bit of writers block with it. So, while I was reading a book yesterday, a spark went off in my head and I came up with 'Don't Go'. It's a romance, Shadouge pairing(duh) and sort of a love triangle (even going into a really confusing pentagon)between some characters you might guess(or not) Rouge decides to move away from the hustle and bustle of Station Square for good. As well as the fact she saw realises I'm going to give the story away and stops. The thing is that Shadow loves Rouge (doesn't really know it yet (BOYS! (No offence!))) And does everything he can to stop her. Since he's a boy, he decides on something that's not romantic and something that's really stupid. The story is for MysticStarLegacy because she's just such a brilliant friend, and she's writing a story for me (hopefully)! Ok, well, I'm going to get on with the story now before I reveal everything!

I do not own Sega, Sonic Team or the Sonic Cast. There will probably be a few mistakes in areas and locations the story. I partly own Amee the Hedgehog. And I do not own any of MysticStarLegacy's characters or her (yes, she's making an appearance) NO FLAMES!

* * *

_"I wonder what Knuckles will think when he sees me!"_  
Rouge the Bat was gliding to Angel Island. It was a lovely day and there was a nice breeze. Rouge was off to see her darling Knuckles. They weren't officially together but still Rouge visited to flirt or steal the Master Emerald.

She landed on a space of flat ground and began walking. The area around the shrine was a dense forest as to help hide the Master Emerald. She made her way towards a glowing green light she knew so well.

_"I wish everyday could be so perfect..."  
_Her thoughts were rudely disrupted as she tripped over a tree root and toppled to the ground.  
_"Oh well, almost perfect!"  
_While getting back onto her feet she noticed something. Her sensitive ears had picked up a low murmuring coming from the shrine. She had been so caught up in her thoughts and day dreams that she hadn't even noticed it. For Knuckles there wouldn't usually be anyone to talk to unless Tikal had appeared or he had gone insane and begun talking to the Master Emerald.

Slightly uneasy she crept in the direction of the murmuring, making sure she wasn't seen or heard.  
_"It would be funny to finally catch Knuckles off guard!"  
_As the murmuring grew louder, she barely even moved. A horrible sensation grew worse in her stomach as she reached the edge of the forest. With only a few more trees in front of her she hardly dared to breathe. Taking a few more steps forward she felt extremely uneasy... After what had seemed like an eternity she edged past the last few trees. The sight before her made her heart leap into her throat and her stomach sink as low as it could go...  
_"No..."  
_She opened her mouth to scream, yet no sound was emitted.  
_"It wasn't supposed to be like this..."  
_She ran back through the forest, finally finding her voice. Yet she didn't scream, she just cried. Mascara had started to run and her face looked a mess. Rouge took off as soon as she reached the edge of the forest. Tears dripped off her face and fell to the sea below her.

Her weary wings managed to help her back to the edge of Station Square Hill where she had recently set off from. A few couples on benches looked her way and turned back to whisper to their partners. Rouge's ears picked up a few comments such as, 'Look at her', 'Poor girl' and even 'She must have been crushed'. Shaking her head to dislodge the thoughts she started to run home. She couldn't get the image out of her head. It was haunting her...

The door crashed open and Shadow and Amee's ears perked up. They both lived with Rouge in her huge modern apartment.  
"Rouge? Is that you?" asked Amee to the door that led to the hallway.  
After no reply and the sound of footsteps leading to the Rouge's bedroom Amee cast a worried glance towards Shadow.  
"Let me handle this," she said and head off to Rouge's bedroom.

"Rouge?"  
No reply, just crying.  
"My God Rouge? What's happened?"  
Still, Rouge cried.  
"You stay here, I'll get you something to drink..."  
Rouge nodded her head while sobbing, tears cascading down her cheeks like waterfalls.

"What's happened?" asked Shadow when Amee closed Rouge's door carefully.  
"Don't know, she can't stop crying," replied Amee.  
She walked over to the kitchen and switched the kettle on.  
"Hey, are you making hot chocolate?"  
"Yes, why do you ask?"  
"Make us one while your at it will you?"  
"Make it yourself you lazy bum" snapped Amee and walked back off to Rouge's bedroom holding a steaming mug of hot chocolate.

"Room service..."said Amee gently.  
Rouge looked at her through her blood shot eyes and nodded in thanks.  
"Have you calmed down a bit now?" asked Amee  
She shook her head slightly, not daring to speak so that tears wouldn't pester her.  
"Come on, drink up, it'll do you good"  
Rouge silently sipped her delicious hot chocolate. Amee was the most brilliant friend she had ever had and her hot chocolate was gorgeous.  
"Are you okay to tell me what's happened yet?" Amee asked softly, not wanting to upset Rouge.  
Rouge nodded slightly but didn't say anything.  
"Well?" Tears reappeared in Rouge's eyes once more and threatened to fall.  
"It's okay if you don't want to tell me," whispered Amee, "Don't go upsetting yourself, okay?"  
Once again Rouge nodded.  
"Would you like me to leave you alone for a while?"  
Instead of a nod, Rouge shook her head to say no.  
"I think you need some rest now, have a little sleep, alright?"  
A nod. Rouge fell asleep almost instantly. Choking back the tears and sickness she inaudibly mumbled a word.

* * *

Me: I really like this chappie! It's only the first and I tried to make it like a cliff-hanger.  
Amee: Personally, I'm just happy I'm a good guy in this story...  
Me: Shut up, only I may speak! Anyway... Don't expect the next chappie for a while ok? I might get a bit busy with homework!  
Amee: Please can I---  
Me: ---No you may not! Oh go on then!  
Amee: Yey, are you ready for this?  
Crowd shouts yes  
Amee: R&R!  
Me: Sighs... Luv y'all! Bye!


End file.
